Magical Downsides
by Mischel
Summary: Yet again, Merlin doesn't listen to Gaius and does something stupid, which, this time, has very unexpected consequences. Or what happens when Merlin's eyes keep glowing even though he's not using magic.


**So I found this old sticky note in my _fanfiction diary_ titled "Magic Flu" and I decided to finally turn it into an actual fanfic because this idea has been stuck in my head for over a year. As always, I don't own Merlin and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that you find. Well, enjoy! :)**

 **MAGICAL DOWNSIDES**

 **.**

Everything started when he promised Gaius to go to sleep and instead he kept reading in his magic book for two more hours. As if the lack of sleep wasn't enough, he discovered that so much reading and trying out new spells had its... downsides.

Let me explain. That 'usual' morning wasn't as _usual_ as it _usually_ was.

"Merlin, wake up!" Gaius voice sounded like thunder and yet Merlin kept his eyes closed and refused to believe a storm was coming. Then the door opened with a loud creak. "Merlin! You're going to be late!"

"I don't care, Arthur deserves it anyway." Merlin mumbled, still half-asleep. But then the beautifully warm blanket disappeared and he groaned as the cool air coming from the window reached his body. He sighed and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "Do I have to go?"

"If you don't want to lose your job, you should."

"What if I want to lose my job?"

" _Merlin_." Gaius scolded him and put his arms on his hips. Merlin sighed again and sat up, looking at Gaius with tired expression. The old physician gasped as he looked into Merlin's eyes, which made Merlin frown.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Merlin," Gaius stepped closer to him and put his glasses on to make sure he was right. When he confirmed his worries, he pursed his lips. "When did you go to sleep? And I want the truth."

Merlin swallowed, still confused about what was wrong with his eyes, and looked down in shame. "I... kept reading for a little while longer."

"And what exactly does 'a little while longer' mean?" Gaius asked, putting his arms on his hips again.

"Um... about two hours? Maybe longer?" Merlin answered weakly and narrowed his eyes, preparing himself for a more scolding.

"Two hours?" Gaius turned away in frustration and closed his eyes. Then he walked over to Merlin's bedside table and handed him an old mirror. "Look at your eyes!"

Merlin hesitantly took the mirror and positioned it in front of his face. His eyes widened when he looked at himself and he gasped. His eyes were _gold!_ And he wasn't using magic!

"How... h-how-"

"You should have gone to sleep when I told you to!" Gaius told him. "You can't go to Arthur like this, your eyes are going to be gold for at least two days and you might not be able to use magic, so your wish might as well come true – you _are_ going to lose your job!"

Merlin shook his head and got out of bed. "No, I'll just go to Arthur and I won't look at him! It's simple! I can work with my eyes closed and he won't suspect a thing! He never notices anything anyway!"

"With your level of clumsiness I'm afraid that won't work, Merlin." Gaius told him as he sighed tiredly. "It's too risky to walk around Camelot with gold eyes. Anyone could see you and report you to the king!"

"But I can't lose my job, Gaius." Merlin argued as he started changing to his usual clothes. He put his neckerchief around his neck and looked at the old physician. "I'll be carefu-"

There was a knock on the door and Merlin quickly closed his eyes while Gaius called, "come in!". The door opened and _Arthur_ entered their quarters.

"Where's that lazy turnip head?" He asked as he closed the door and went farther into Gaius' chambers.

Merlin gasped and quickly hid behind a wall, while Arthur continued getting closer and closer until he stood in front of Gaius.

"He... appears to be... sick." Gaius tried. "My lord." He added as he looked down to avoid Arthur's questioning eyes.

"Sick?" Arthur laughed. "That's a poor excuse." Arthur said as he tried to peek inside Merlin's chamber. Gaius didn't dare to stop him when the prince entered the little room and looked around. "He's in the tavern, isn't he?" He turned back to Gaius, who went inside Merlin's room too to realize Merlin _wasn't_ there. He glanced to the window, but there was no way he would have climbed out of it, they were in a _tower._ Where the hell did he-

"Gaius?" Arthur raised his eyebrows to get the physician's attention.

"Er... yes, my lord." Gaius nodded. "He went there yesterday and didn't return for the night, I'm afraid he's still there."

"I thought so." Arthur rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he sighed and went back to the main door. "That _idiot."_ He mumbled as he closed the door and left.

Gaius sighed in relief and turned back to find Merlin looking at him from behind the closet door. "Is he gone?" He mouthed.

"Yes." Gaius said out loud. Merlin sighed and opened the closet to get out. Then he looked up at his guardian again.

"What do you think he's going to do once he finds out I'm not in the tavern?" He asked.

"That's your problem, not mine." Gaius scolded him. Then he raised his eyebrow and led Merlin back to the main room. "I expect you won't be able to go to work today and tomorrow, so you'll have plenty of time to help me with my potions. I spilled one yesterday, right over here-" he pointed at a purple puddle on the wooden floor, "-so make sure it's gone when I return from my errand around the city. Also there's another leech tank waiting for you and I don't think some of the books are sorted alphabetically on the shelves. And..."

Merlin sighed as Gaius continued and went to fetch a paper and a quill to write it all down.

xoXÖXox

Later that day:

"Gaius?" Merlin asked as he was sweeping the floor. Gaius hummed in response. "How did you know that my eyes would be gold for two days? And how did you know about this anyway?"

Silence.

"Gaius?" Merlin stopped sweeping and looked up at the physician who sighed, removed his glasses and looked at his ward.

"Merlin, let's just say I was young once too."

*THE END*

 **I hope you liked it and please let me know what you think! I love to read your opinions :)**


End file.
